


Geordie Shore Au

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And gross tbh, Blow Jobs, But it has been requested to be uploaded so here it is!, Hand Jobs, I cant remember now why i deleted it, Its a geordie shore au so they all speak a bit odd, M/M, Ps the pairings that arent harry and louis are just mentioned, Swearing, Theres no smut with them sorry, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: An Au based on Geordie Shore, where Nialls broken Harrys heart a few too many times and Louis' keen to take his mind off it. Just mates being mates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya so I wrote this ages ago based on [this geordie shore au gifset ](http://curlyraconteur.tumblr.com/post/117029189486/au-series-one-direction-meets-geordie-shore)  
> Ive re uploaded it for tumblr user crosstheuniverse!  
> Also ps I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks!

_Just ignore him_.

That’s what everyone had been saying all day, as if Harry gave a fuck where that bellend put his cock anymore.

  
Besides, it was pretty fucking hard to ignore Niall when he laughed like that, loud and demanding attention. Twat.

  
“How’re ya?” came Louis voice, and Harry turned in time to see him slosh a bit of beer on himself as he plonked down on the sofa.

  
“Why does everyone keep fuckin’ askin’ me that?” he grunted.

  
Louis just nodded his head towards Niall, who was seated on the staircase, head in Zayn’s lap.

  
“Why would I care?” Harry snapped. “How many times I gotta say Niall’s a slag before you all lay off? I don’t give a fuck about ‘im. He’s a fuckin’ bellend, shags everything he sees.”

  
“Then why’ve you been staring at ‘im for the past hour?”

  
Harry snorted. “How would you know that?”

  
“Been watchin’ you, ‘aven’t I? Nothing else better to look at in this place. Bored as fuck.”  
Harry gave Louis a proper once over, noting his stained grey trackies and green hoodie.

“You not comin’ out tonight?”

  
Louis sniffed. “El’s gonna be out with ‘er mates. Don’t needa see that.”

  
“So you’re havin’ a night in to avoid your ex? Piss-weak.”

  
“Fuck off.” Louis snarled, slapping Harry’s thigh hard.

  
Which he deserved, he supposed. Louis had just been dumped a few days ago, probably needed a bit of sympathy. So Harry slapped his own hand down on Louis’ thigh, resting it there in an attempt to be comforting. “I don’t feel like headin’ out either. We can make a night of it. Cuddle up and shit. Claim the shag pad before Niall and Zayn get the chance.”

  
“And you say you’re not jealous.” Louis laughed.

  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Fuck off and get me a drink then, not gonna have a night with you sober. Won’t survive it.”

  
“Twat.” Louis laughed, but did as he was told. He climbed off the sofa and headed into the kitchen, humming something under his breath.

  
“Oi!” Harry yelled, over and over until Niall and Zayn stopped rubbing off on each other long enough to give him some attention. “When you bellends headin’ out?”

  
“You not coming with?” Zayn asked, tilting his stupid pretty head.

  
“Got better things to do, don’t I?”

  
“Nought better to do than me, babe, you know that.” Niall laughed.

  
Harry just snorted in response, too worried his voice would crack if he tried to give a witty retort.

  
Thing was though, he was right. Niall was the best shag he’d ever had, and he’d had a lot.  
Without warning, something cold and wet was pressed against his neck and Harry shrieked, slapping a hand on his neck to get rid of the feeling.

  
But it was only a beer bottle, held against his skin by a laughing Liam.

  
“What the fuck?” Harry snarled, grabbing the beer from his hands. “You’re getting more and more like Lou every day, you knob, and that ain’t a good thing.”

  
“Hey!” Came Louis’ voice from the kitchen as Liam sat down on the sofa by Harry.

  
“What’s this I hear about you not comin’ out? It’s gonna be mint, ladies night at Bijoux. Be filled to the brim with fluttering fanny.”

  
“If you’re tryna convince me to come out, you’re doing a shit job of it.” Harry snorted. “Ladies night means all the fit lads’d be straight. Not havin’ that.”

  
Liam gave him a pointed look. “You’ve almost made me turn, mate, sure you can bend some poor sod if ya try.”

  
“Don’t wanna tonight.” Harry pouted, sneaking a glance over at Niall. Who’d moved from the staircase to the table, lining up vodka shots, Zayn stuck to his hip.

  
“’cause of them? They’re both just horny, they’ll find some fit bird later and will knock it off.”

  
“Niall with some fit bird is still Niall with someone else.” Liam put an arm over his shoulder, and Harry snuggled into his side, resting his head on Liam’s chest. Fuck, but was it hard; all toned muscle. If it were any other day Harry’d be trying to suck a hickey into his skin before Liam could wriggle away. It had been a game Louis had started, and one Harry joined in on whenever the opportunity struck. He was a bit too sad to do it presently though.

  
Liam’s lips pressed against the shell of Harry’s ear as he whispered “I thought you were over him babe.”

  
“Won’t ever be, I don’t think. Not properly anyway.”

  
“He’s not good for you.”

  
“I know he’s not.” Harry muttered, and sighed when Liam’s fingers combed through his hair. “But – he’s got that power over me and he knows it and he won’t let me go. You’ve seen it when we’re out. Every time I talk to another lad he comes and interrupts. He’s only happy when he’s off tashin’ some knob while I’m sat there miserable.”

  
“He’s a twat.” Liam said, fingers trailing down from Harry’s head to his back, rubbing it back and forth. “You’ve just got to find someone else and it’ll be easier to get over him.”

Harry didn’t bother replying, just pulled himself from Liam’s arms to grab his beer.  
“Lou!” Liam yelled, so sudden it made Harry jump. “Bring me a beer!”

  
“I only got two fuckin’ hands!” Louis yelled back. “Gotta carry me and Haz’s beers, plus all these fuckin’ crisps. Get your own will ya?”  
Liam groaned, but got off the sofa nonetheless. He passed Louis on his way, grabbing a crisp from the bowl he was holding before he could protest.

  
“Fuckin’ bellend.” Louis snorted, sitting down on the sofa again with Harry. He was too far away though, so Harry shuffled closer until their thighs were touching. Louis raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Except for “Got you a beer, but I see you’ve already found one.”

  
Harry took the drink from Louis’ hands before he could take it away. “Liam got it for me, but I’ll be finished it soon.”

  
“You tryna get mortal for our lads night in?”

  
“What you and Zayn do when you stay in, don’t you?”

  
“Did. Before El, we did. Among other things.”  
“What other things?”

  
Louis smirked. “What do you think? Come on Curly, use your imagination.”

  
Harry crinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue, laughing when Louis did. There was a short bark of laughter from Niall, and Harry’s head immediately snapped back to take a look at what was going on behind him. Looked as if Zayn had spilt some vodka on himself. Fuckin’ tit.

  
“How’d you two even get to be like this? Seems way harder then what me and Zayn had.”

  
“There is no this that me and Niall are like.” Harry snarled. Which didn’t make sense, but he knew Louis wasn’t going to bother protesting. The good thing about Louis was that he just accepted whatever Harry said; never pried. “Besides, you and Zayn are so alike. Both narcissistic as fuck. Neither of you were ever gonna get attached to the other.”

  
Louis shrugged, and looked over Harry’s shoulder at whatever was going on behind him. His lips turned down into a frown, and Harry had to resist the urge to have a look himself. Then Louis’ eyes flittered back to meet his and he said “Come on Curly, stop sulking over Ni. Fuck, let’s just get wasted and cuddle, yeah? All we have to do. Think we both need it.”

  
That had Harry nodding, hearing Louis admit it was what he wanted too. Just a night in away from the rest of them, no drama, no going out and watching the people they still like flirting and dancing and neckin’ on with other people. He finished the last of the beer that Liam had given him, putting the empty bottle on the floor between his feet before picking up his next drink.

  
And the more he drank, the more he came to forget that Niall and Zayn and even Liam were still there. He was pressed up against Louis’ side, tucked underneath his arm and drawing shapes with his finger against Louis’ thigh, when the other lads finally headed out.  
Niall came and gave Harry a slap on the shoulder, leaning down to whisper his farewell into Harry’s ear, nipping at his lobe before Harry could push him away.

  
“Twat!” Harry called over his shoulder as Niall made his way to the door.

  
“You like it, don’t lie!” he laughed, and that was the last thing he said before Zayn was closing the door after them.

  
It was completely silent after they’d gone, eerily so, until Louis broke it by clearing his throat. “He doesn’t make it easy on you, does he?”

  
Harry peered up from beneath his lashes, chin still pressed against Louis’ chest. “What?”

  
“He doesn’t make it easy for you to get over ‘im. Likes you holdin’ onto ‘im like you do.”

  
Harry tried to shrug, but Louis’ arm over his shoulders was too firm. “Its ‘cause I’m easy. If I’m still in love with ‘im means he’s always got somewhere to put his cock if he needs it.”

  
“You’re better than that though, babe.”

  
“It’s not like I always let him.” Harry defended himself, eyes fixed on the patterns he was making on Louis’ thigh. It was how he noticed a little loose thread on the inseam of his jeans, so his fingers naturally dipped down to pick at it. “I don’t wait around for him to climb into my bed or nothin’. I’m just too horny to say no sometimes. I like pleasing him, too. I’m good at shagging, and he always says so. Makes me feel good about me.”

Louis suddenly drew in a sharp breath, Harry could hear it as well as feel the way his chest swelled beneath his cheek. He didn’t bother asking what that was about, figured he was just feeling a bit weird from the beer and needed to burp or something. He spotted another loose thread a little higher up his inseam, so traced up Louis’ thigh to pick at that instead. “And like, when he’s got the time for me he makes the wait worth it, you know? Makes the sex better. Pounds me like a fuckin’ beast, and I’m desperate for it by then. He’s insatiable, ya know? I can’t really be mad at him for fucking around ‘cause I know what he’s like.”

  
“Maybe you need a distraction.” Louis said, in a voice a few octaves higher than normal. Harry was ready to ask what was wrong, but his eyes answered the question for him when they landed on Louis’ bulge. He was rock hard in his jeans, cock mere inches from Harry’s fingers. And Harry couldn’t help it, he had to touch.

  
He’d never touched Lou’s cock before; never even seen it. He’d seen Liam’s, even Zayn’s, but Louis’ was one he’d never managed to get a look at.

  
But he also knew Louis startled easily, so he carried on twirling his fingers along Louis’ inseam, playing ignorant. He sighed before he said “That’s what Liam said. Reckons I need someone to take my mind off Ni. Someone to fuck me so hard I won’t remember my name let alone his.” Louis’ cock twitched, and so did the corner of Harry’s lips. “Show Ni I’ve got other people to give meself to, not just ‘im. I could take back some of the power that way, don’t you think?” At that, Harry looked up at Louis, meeting his wide blue eyes.

  
And rather than answer with words, Louis put his hand on Harry’s chin and pressed their lips together, moving them fast.

  
Harry inched his fingers up further, cupping Louis’ cock beneath his palm as Louis licked into his mouth, soft moans falling from his lips.

  
“You’re so hard.” Harry breathed out before Louis shut him up with more kissing. His neck was aching with the angle, so Harry threw his leg over Louis’ and positioned himself in Louis’ lap, one hand still between them rubbing Louis off while the other clutched at the back of his neck.

  
Louis was a moaner, and Harry fucking loved those. Every little movement Harry’s tongue made, every twitch of his fingers, forced sounds from Louis’ mouth and Harry felt each one in his cock.

  
“Stop.” Louis groaned, and Harry pulled back so their lips weren’t touching. “’m gonna come in me pants if you keep that up.”

  
Harry fluttered his lashes, making Louis grin. “Stop what? ‘m not doin’ anything.”

  
“The hand on me cock says otherwise.”  
“Don’t you like it?”

  
“Like it a little too much. Wanna move things into the shag pad?”

  
Harry paused for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons in his head. He was horny as fuck, could definitely do with a cock in his arse or his mouth, and Louis’ did feel nice beneath his palm. But shagging could complicate things.

  
“Just for fun, yeah?” Louis interrupted his thoughts with a small smile. “None of them ‘ave to know. Don’t really want a repeat of the last time, when we tashed on and Niall almost beat me for it.”

  
Harry grinned. He remembered how good that felt to see Niall so jealous. It was also scary as fuck mind, what with the way Niall was screaming and throwing things about. “Yeah, all right. Just a secret between mates.”

  
“Exactly. Until they watch the show back, anyway.” Louis chuckled.

  
Harry blushed at the thought but didn’t reply; just stood up and took Louis’ hand and pulled him along behind as he headed into the shag pad.

  
It reeked of sex, empty condom packets strewn about the floor and a pair of knickers hanging over one of the lamps. Probably Niall’s doing; Harry’s heart clenched at the thought.

  
Louis took off his shirt and pulled down his trackies, climbing under the blanket before taking off his pants and throwing them onto the floor. “When was the last time these bloody sheets were changed?”

  
Harry shrugged, then pulled his own shirt over his head. “Dunno. Usually I’m too mortal to notice how gross they are. This ‘as gotta be the most sober I’ve been in ‘ere.” Harry’s fingers worked at his fly, pulling down the zip and tugging his trousers off when Louis gave him an encouraging smile. “Don’t see you in ‘ere much.”

  
“This is our first time shaggin’ ya tit.”

  
Harry grinned, and climbed under the cover to lay over Louis, hips between his thighs. “I meant in general. Ya never get the shag pad.”  
“Got a double bed, that’s why. All you lads have singles.”

  
“Well why don’t we go up to your bed then?” Harry asked, not waiting for an answer before sucking Louis’ nipple into his mouth.

  
“Fuck.” Louis groaned, hips bucking up into Harry’s. “Why you still wearin’ pants? Get ‘em off.”

  
“Not til you answer me question.” Harry laughed, huffing out cold breath over Louis’ wet skin. “Why you wanna fuck me in ‘ere? Why not in your bed?”

  
“There gotta be a reason?” Louis whined, slipping his hands beneath Harry’s pants to cup his arse cheeks and squeeze them. “This bed was closer. Besides, you’re the one that dragged me ‘ere. We can go up to mine if you – fuck” Louis moaned out when Harry went back to tonguing his nipples.

  
Harry peered up at Louis and grinned. Louis was holding the duvet up over his head so he could watch Harry work, face flushed and eyes wide. Harry scraped his front teeth over the bud, feeling Louis’ body shiver in pleasure beneath him. “We can stay.”

  
“Thank fuck. Don’t think I could walk right now I’m so hard.”

  
“I’ll fix that.” Harry said, slipping down further to take Louis’ cock in his mouth.

  
Louis’ hand was quick to take hold of his hair, fingers digging into his scalp when Harry hallowed his cheeks around the shaft between his lips. “Christ you’re amazing. So fuckin’ good. Knew you’d be good just by the sight of ya, but fuck not this good.”

  
Harry preened as the words spilt from Louis’ lips, encouraging him to work harder so more compliments would follow. He lapped at Louis’ cockhead, flat of his tongue working on the slit before Harry’s lips sunk down again. He ran up and down the skin of Louis’ cock with the silky inside of his lips, only stopping the bobbing of his head when his mouth got too dry. He stopped with Louis’ cock halfway down his throat and pursed his lips, tucking his teeth behind them so he could hallow his cheeks and suck.

  
Louis thrashed below him, one hand gripping the sheet while the other tightened and loosened in Harry’s hair. His moans were barely coherent, but Harry could make out “So good” and “You’re amazing” and “Christ so wet” and that was all he needed to hear.  
Harry’s own cock was thickening at the noises Louis was making, so he rutted down against the bed for friction. He could feel saliva pooling in his mouth, so he let some slip from between his lips to wet Louis’ cock before taking more of it into his mouth. He pulled back until his lips were pressed against Lou’s cockhead, then pushed down until they were stretched around his base, and without any warning Louis spurted down his throat, whining high-pitched as he came.  
Harry swallowed it down quick, licking up the come that had spilt from his mouth and dribbled onto Louis’ cock.

  
Louis hissed at the feeling, cock too sensitive for Harry’s tongue, so Harry released him. “Come up ‘ere.” Louis rasped out, and Harry crawled up the bed to nestle himself in Louis’ arms. “You come yet?”

  
“Nah.” Harry muttered into his neck, before Louis put his finger on his chin and tilted it up so their lips could meet.

  
The kiss started off sweet enough, but when tongues came into play it quickly became dirty.

  
Louis was back to whimpering, tilting his head this way and that, Harry trying to keep up.

  
Louis’ hand slipped down between their bodies, laughing when his fingers came into contact with the waistband of Harry’s pants. “What you doin’ still wearin’ these?” he murmured into Harry’s mouth.

  
Harry sat up and straddled Louis, who held the blanket over them as Harry finally took off his pants. “Happy now?” he grinned, leaning down and pecking Louis’ lips before he could answer.

  
“Very.” Louis smirked, and took hold of Harry’s cock that was hanging between them.

  
Harry was hovering over Louis, knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Louis’ hips, forearms planted by Louis’ cheeks, so it was easy to dip down and continue their kiss.

  
Only Harry found himself gasping into Louis’ mouth from what the boy beneath was doing to his cock.

  
Louis’ hand was tight around him, pumping quick and hard one moment and gently slow the next, and it was driving Harry insane.  
“Christ, make me come already.” Harry moaned, and Louis smirked.

  
“Don’t you wanna make it last?”

  
“Already lasted long enough.” He huffed, thrusting his hips down into Louis’ hand. “Just wanna come.”

  
“K babe, I’ll take care of ya.” And after those whispered words, Louis’ hand sped up impossibly.

  
“Oh fuck.” Harry grunted as Louis worked him hard, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the sudden pleasure.

  
“I’ll fuck ya this hard next time, yeah?” Louis promised. “So hard you’ll feel me for days. Make it so fuckin’ hard for you to walk.”  
Harry should have known Louis would be a mouthy fuck in bed considering how much trouble they all had trying to shut him up, but he couldn’t have imagined how good he’d be at dirty talk. “I’m gonna come.” He groaned, shivering when Louis’ lips found his nipple. “Fucking Christ I’m gonna come.”

  
And he did, shooting over Louis’ chest with a whimper, Louis’ hand only stopping when Harry’s noises became pained.

  
Harry’s legs turned to jelly so he let himself drop, making Louis grunt at the sudden weight of him.

  
“That was incredible.” Louis said, hand pushing Harry’s hair back from his face so their eyes could meet. “Fuckin’ amazing.”

  
“Yeah.” Harry dopily grinned. “’s good, and I didn’t even get nothin’ up me arse.”

  
Louis laughed, cupping one of Harry’s arse cheeks and giving it a quick squeeze. “Next time babe. You reckon we should get outta ‘ere in case the lads come wanderin’ in with birds?”

  
Harry groaned, and waited a few more moments in Louis’ arms before pushing himself up. He knew they had to if they didn’t want anyone finding out just yet. “Can we spoon in your bed though? Boys won’t suspect we done nothin’ if we put pants on.”

  
Louis grinned. “’course, love, I did promise ya some cuddlin’ tonight. I’m a man of me word.”

  
So Harry felt around under the covers until he found his pants, slipping them on before climbing fully out of bed to pick the rest of his clothes up. Louis didn’t bother putting his pants on, just held them along with his hoodie and trackies over his crotch.

  
Harry laughed as Louis made a run for it out of the room, watching his arse wobble as he rushed up the stairs.

  
When Harry got into Louis’ bedroom, he found Louis already slipping a fresh pair of pants on. “What was wrong with the other ones?”

  
“Dirty.” Louis shrugged. “You almost made me come in ‘em on the sofa, love, I wasn’t gonna put ‘em back on.”

  
Then Louis climbed into his bed and held the duvet up for Harry to follow, dropping it when the boy was cuddled up to his chest. Louis threw his arms around Harry, and Harry rolled over so his back was pressed against Louis rather than his front.

  
“’m the little spoon.” Harry explained, closing his eyes when he felt Louis’ breath warm against the back of his neck.

  
“I figured, love.” Louis said, smile obvious in his voice. “G’night. Cheers for the head.”

  
Harry grinned to himself, and took Louis’ hand that had been on his hip to hold between his palms, tucking it up against his chest. It was how he fell asleep, smile on his lips and Louis against his back, feeling hopeful that getting over Niall wouldn’t be as hard as he’d feared.


End file.
